Kagome's New Love
by HisMinx
Summary: Kagome has a new love. How will Inuyasha react! Who is it? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's New Love **

It was late. She should have gotten back sooner. How will she explain? Maybe just this once he would understand? No, she didn't think so either. He'd be mad, furious really. Kagome stepped out of the well. She saw nobody. Where was he? Inuyasha was always mad when she was late. She must have luck on her side today!

Running along she saw suddenly why he was not there. He was busy. With her. Well, it's not as if she didn't have her secrets! Maybe she could see him! However, no she thought, he would be busy tonight. He also did not know she would be alone. He knew Shippo, Sango and Miroku went to visit friends and would not be back until three days from now. He had thought "He" would be there. They just were not ready to tell everyone yet. She did not want to think of THAT day.

"Hello Kagome", whispered a voice in her ear. "Ahhhhhhhhh" she screamed. "Oh! You scared me! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy." Kagome asked. "I sensed Inuyasha was 'Busy'. I could not wait to see you." He said kissing her neck. "When will you tell him? I cannot wait any longer. You must be my mate. Now, here, tonight." " Now wait! I love you more than life itself. However, I do not think he will let his 'shard detector' go willingly. Please, I don't know how to tell him" Kagome said

"You just did. That tears it! Iron…" Inuyasha stated. "You will do no such thing." He stated as he grabbed Kagome and took off.

Who is Kagome's new love? It's someone Inuyasha hates…but that could be almost anyone! Review if you wish! Tell me who you think it is!-His Minx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Sessohomaru!

Sesshomaru! How could she be with Sesshomaru? He's so cold. He's gotta be using her. I know, Sango and Miroku and even the brat will help! I'll get her back! How dare she leave me-I don't care if she's not willing to share me. Yes, I'll get her back-then I'll teach her……

"Sesshomaru! Is that your castle? It's beautiful!" exclaimed Kagome "Yes it will be your new home… If you will have me Kagome." Sesshomaru answered. "Will you be my mate Kagome? Stay with me always. I need you"

Kagome was speechless. The two brothers were obviously nothing alike! Inuyasha would never…. "Oh Sesshomaru! I will love you always! Of course I will be your mate!" Kagome squealed while squeezing the stuffing out of Sesshomaru. "Opps! Sorry Sesshomaru! I just got excited. I never thought you'd really want me. I am after all a human." Sesshomaru said "Not for long Kagome, if you mate with me, your Miko blood and my Demon blood will mix. You'll be almost as strong as me and will live as long as well. Will you still have me Kagome?"

Kagome was speechless. She'd be the combination of a Miko and a Demon? How does that work? Was it because of the Jewel inside her that she protected? They had defeated Naraku and now she was here only because it was dangerous in her time for her now. Her Mom, Grandpa, and Souta would miss her, but this was the only way. Her time had Demons and she just wasn't strong enough to control them. Inuyasha never went to her time anymore and Sesshomaru could not….even though he wished it. She was alone there. Grandpa would try to help, but who's kidding who? Sesshomaru was still waiting. He looked pained. Did he actually think she'd say no? "Oh! I am sorry! Of course I will! I love you Sesshomaru! Always and forever" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately on the mouth. "Oh Kagome, never leave me. Stay with me always" He kissed her again and stroked her hair. She was so beautiful. His brother was an idiot. Now she was his-forever his!

At the village, Inuyasha was telling everyone about how Sessohomaru kidnapped Kagome! "You have to help me save her! She would save all of us." Inuyasha screamed "Come on let's go!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. It just didn't seem right. What would Sesshomaru have to gain? It just wasn't like him. Not anymore. Ever since they had all saved him from one of Naraku's henchmen he'd been, well, different. Kagome was still gone though, and she had not said goodbye…so… "Alright Inuyasha. We will go with you. It's not like Kagome to leave without saying goodbye." Sango said.

"What! I told you he took her! Against her will! Whatever.. Let's just go" Inuyasha stated


End file.
